L'amitié peu souvent devenir une grande histoire d'amour
by Luce-jess
Summary: One Shot sur le couple Natsu x Lucy. Une simple histoire entre deux adolescent s'aimant sans que l'autre ne le sache, un événement va bouleverser le train train habituel. Entre Amitié, jalousie, intercompréhension et Amour nos deux héros ne risque pas d'être tranquille... [ Je sais le résumer est pourrit... enfin bref venait lire cette petite histoire touchante. ]


Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous, je viens vous présenter un petit one shot Nalu qui date déjà depuis quelques années et que j'adore ! Je l'ai déjà poster sur Skyrock mon blog, mais j'ai eu envie de le poster ainsi ici, au cas où quelqu'un voudrait pouvoir lire cette O.S que j'ai écrite moi même et qui ma pris du temps, mais que j'ai aimée écrire. Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bisous !

* * *

**L'amitié peut devenir une grande histoire d'amour**

**Maison de Lucy Heartiflia, mercredi 7 juin, 7h34**

_Aujourd'hui nous sommes le mercredi 7 juin et dans trois jours c'est le bal de fin d'année ! Je suis trop trop trop presser d'y être, ah là là là là vivement vendredi. Qui suis-je ? Oups.. quelle idiote je suis ! j'ai oublié de me présenter, excuser moi. Donc reprenons. Je m'appelle Lucy Heartiflia, j'ai 18 ans et je suis blonde au yeux marron. merci de ne pas faire de commentaire sur ma couleur de cheveux genre ____"elle est blonde donc conne"__. Bref je suis en Terminal au lycée __"Fairy-Dream"__. Après mon caractère..hm... gentille, marrante, un peu fofolle, gourmande, je peux m'énerver vite aussi et euh..bas le reste vous le découvrirez plus tard ! Donc là je suis dans ma salle de bain, enfin prête, habillé, coiffé, maquillé en gros prête pour aller en cours. Je sors que ma salle de bain et là je vois une touffe rose assit sur mon lit._

«Yo luce !  
- Natsu qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?! **_m____'écriais-je alors en lui lançant la première chose que j'attrapa. _**  
- Hey tes folle! bref je suis venus te chercher pour qu'on aille en cours ! **_s'écria t-il en esquivant le projectile. _**  
- Bas t'aurais pus sonner et monter comme tous gens normal_..._  
- mais c'est plus rapide par la fenêtre !**_rétorqua mon intrus. »_**

_Tout les matins c'est la même chose.. Enfin bref vous devez vous demander qui est-ce ? et que fais t-il dans ma chambre ? ainsi que comment je sais qu'il est passer par la fenêtre et non la porte ? C'est simple, lui c'est Natsu Dragnir mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle. Natsu a les cheveux roses et les yeux vert, non ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas une teinture ce sont ces cheveux naturel ! enfin bref... Et comme d'habitude il passe par ma fenêtre pour venir me chercher, lui aussi est dans ma classe a vrai dire lui et moi ne nous somme jamais séparer l'un de l'autre. Il est protecteur avec moi enfaîte un peu comme un grand frère, il est aussi un peu beaucoup baka, marrant, bagarreur, goinfre et encore plein d'autre qualité et défaut. Je crois vous avoir tout dit sur lui, ah si Natsu connais et parle souvent avec mes parents et moi les siens plutôt son père car sa mère et morte quand il était jeune.._

« Bon luce on y va ?  
**_-_** Oui_ »_

_On descendis tout les deux dans la cuisine manger quelque petite tartine de nutella avant d'aller en cours. Pendant que je préparer c'est délicieuse tartine, Natsu et moi discutions de tout et rien comme d'habitude._

« Plus qu'une tartine ! **_m'écriai-je avec un grand sourire._**  
- Vite Luce j'ai faim !  
**- **Voilà finis !  
- Luce tes parent arrive ! **_me prévient-il d'un coup. _**  
- Ah bon ?ah bas t'avais raison, **_rétorquais-je en voyant mes parents rentrer,_** bonjour papa et maman !  
- Bonjour M et Mme Heartiflia **!**  
- Bonjours Lucy et Natsu !Natsu combien de fois devrais-je te rappeler de nous appelez par nos prénoms ? **_demanda ma mère en lui tapotant légèrement sa tête en souriant. _**  
_-_ Bonjours Lucy,**_ souffla t-il en s'installant pour boir son café._** Natsu bonjour..._**termina t-il avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il venait de dire n'ayant pas vu le garçon. **_Natsu ?!  
- Excusez moi Layla j'oublie tout le temps, **_expliqua t-il en souriant avant de répondre à mon père,_** oui c'est moi.  
- Natsu tes encore rentrer par la fenêtre de ma fille c'est ça ?! Et vouvoie moi imbécile !** s_'écria mon père en lui lançant son journal au visage._**  
- Aie..euh..oui...  
- Mais c'est pas possibl...

- Aller à plus Papa et Maman ! _**coupais-je en attrapant Natsu pour filer au**_** lycée.**

- Hey j'avais pas finis de parler à Natsu ! Reviens ici !

- Au revoir les enfants ! »

_U__ne fois hors de la cuisine, je prend mon sac et je donne quelques tartines a Natsu puis on file au lycée avant d'arriver en retard en mangeant pendant le trajet. Enfin arriver au lycée, nous rentrons dans la cours et nous nous dirigions vers __notre petite bande d'amie. Dans cette petite bande il y a Mirajane, Lévy, Erza,Jubia, Grey, Loki, Gajeel,Jellal, Luxus, __Lisanna, Fried, Léon et Cana. _Et si je vous les décrivez un peu. on se connaît tous depuis tout petits, on a toujours était ensemble. Donc je vais vous les présenter, d'abord Mirajane Strauss a de long cheveux blanc ainsi que de magnifique yeux bleu, elle est très gentille mais elle aime beaucoup arranger des coups pour nous caser avec des garçons. Elle a aussi une sœur,Lisanna Strauss qui elle part contre a de court cheveux long et les même yeux que ça sœur puis elle n'a pas la même manie d'arranger des couples. Ensuite nous avons Grey Fulbuster, grand brun au yeux noir, garçons très beau mais a la fâcheuse habitude de se déshabillé sans le remarquer. Il est aussi du genre bagarreur surtout avec Natsu. Grey a aussi un demi-frère du nom de Léon Fulbuster qui lui aussi a cette manie de se déshabillé sauf que lui c'est que le haut alors que Grey, lui c'est tout. Après il y a Cana Alberona, grande brune aux yeux marrons, elle est du genre alcoolique même très alcoolique. Puis il y a aussi Erza Scarlet, une jeune fille aux long cheveux rouge et aux yeux noir. Elle a un très fort caractère qui fait qu'elle est bien respecter certain on même peur d'elle. Elle sort avec Jellal Fernandes, un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu et au yeux noir. Il a un coter très mystérieux et ne parle pas beaucoup. Ensuite il y a Jubia Lokser est une jeune fille au cour cheveux bleu et très amoureuse de Grey et Léon , Luxus Draer grand blond avec une cicatrise sur son œil et petit fils du principal, Loki mec au cheveux orange su genre dragueurs même coureur de jupon, Fried lui est un mec au long cheveux vert fou amoureux de Mirajane, Lévy McGarden est une jeune fille au cheveux bleu mi-long qui aime lire et un peu timide. Elle sort avec Gajeel Redfox est un garçons au long cheveux noir avec plusieurs piercing sur le visage et du genre bagarreur mais gentil au fond. Voilà

vous connaissez à peu près toute la bande. Donc là, Natsu et moi arrivons devant eux.

« Yosh les gens! **___ salua Natsu avec un sourire._**  
- Salut !  
- Coucou vous deux! **_s'écria toute la petite bande en souriant._** »

_Comme chaque matin Grey et Natsu ce bâtèrent pour je ne sais quel raison -soupire- puis Erza les arrêta d'une façons très musclé, en gros en les assommants. Pendant ce temps les autres, eux discutèrent de tout et de rien. Mais cette fois-ci, Grey demanda notre attention a tous, il avait quelques choses a faire. Il ce dirigea vers Cana puis une fois face elle, il demanda en rougissant un peu. _

« Cana, accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière pour le bal?  
- o-oui je veux bien.  
- Super! hum hum... je veux dire cool, **_finit-il en détournant le regard rouge._**  
**- **Oh un nouveau couple! **_s'écria par la suite Mirajane avec des étoiles dans les yeux._**  
- On est pas un couple, on va juste au bal ensemble ! **_crièrent en même temps les deux tourtereaux rouge._**  
- mais oui c'est ça... **_murmurèrent les autres. _**  
- On vous entend bande d'imbécile !  
- Bref ! Et vous les mecs, vous attendez quoi pour demander aux filles ? C'est samedi je vous rappel ! **_rappela le brun._**

- C'est fait. »

_Conclue Jellal et Gajeel comme si de rien était, tandis que Erza et Lévy rougissaient en détournant le regard de la bande qui les regarder avec des gros yeux rond surprit._

« Déjà deux de fait, et les autres ?

- Je cherche, **_t__erminèrent le reste des garçons sauf Natsu._**

- Et toi l'allumette ?

- Personne... _**souffla le rose en détournant les yeux.**_

- Sure ?

- Nats- »

_La sonnerie venait de sonner coupant ainsi la phrase de la blonde qui ne pût retenir Natsu qui fila vers la salle de cours sans nous attendre. Après les petits commentaire de Grey du genre __****** Je rêve pas il c'est barrer?! **__ou encore __****** Natsu aurait trouver une chérie?! intéressant! **__ et d'autre encore. La bande et moi même montions en classe puis nous nous installions a nos places respectives. Mais étrangement, Natsu lui avais changé de place. Il c'était déplacer a coter de Lisanna au lieux de rester a coter de moi.. Bon c'est rien c'est juste pour cette heurs de cours.. Enfin j'espère.. Le cours se passa comme a son habitude rien ne changea puis sa sonna et nous rentrions dans le prochain cours. La journée se passa normalement, les cours se suivirent normalement. Là je suis à mon dernier cours de la journée, Français.. que j'aime pas se cours là. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas vu ni parler a Natsu depuis l'annonce de Grey. Il rester toute la journée avec __**"sa"**__Lisanna..pff..sa me saoule.. pourquoi elle..quoi? on dirait que je suis jalouse?! ah bas c'est normal... je le suis. Pour rien vous cachez je suis amoureuse de Natsu depuis qu'on se connait. Au début je penser que je l'aimer comme un grand frère mais au fur des années j'ai compris... Je l'aime comme une fille aime un garçon en gros en amour, mais je pense que tout le monde avait compris. Mais lui m'aime comme une sœur.. rien de plus..Et en plus maintenant il aime elle.. Bon je vais devoir faire comme a chaque fois qu'il a une copine c'est-à-dire faire semblant d'être contente pour lui. La sonnerie sonne enfin pour annoncer la fin du dernier cours de la journée, la bande et moi sortions de la classe normalement puis attendit devant le lycée que tout le monde soit prêt a partir._

« Ah là là là là plus que trois jours avant le bal ! _**s'exclama Mirajane toute excité. **_  
- oui c'est bientôt !  
- Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi? _**proposa Grey à sa cavalière.**_  
- oui je veux bien merci.  
- Bon a demain tout le monde! _**finit par dire Lévy en attrapant le bras de Gajeel.**_  
- Ouais bye tout le monde !  
- Bon luce on y va! Mon père doit nous attendre_,____** termina Natsu en passant son bras autour de mon cou en souriant. **__»_

_Je rêve là?! Il ma pas parler de toute la journée et là il me parle comme si de rien était ?! Non mais il se fou de moi lui !Je me dégage rapidement de ses bras et je lui lance un __****** Ouais **__ comme ça. _

« Luce ça va?___**demanda t-il en la regardant.**_  
- ouais très bien**,****__**** répondit-elle en commençant à partir. ****»**

_En plus maintenant genre il se soucis de savoir comment je vais! non mais c'est n'importe quoi ça! J'avais envie de lui dire que non ça allais pas et qu'il se foutait trop de moi là! Je le comprendrais jamais ce gars...Je marche puis tout un coup, je sens quelqu'un m'attraper le bras, a tout les coup ces touffe rose. Je me retourne et là je vois a ma plus grande _

_surprise Luxus. _

« Lucy, j'aimerais te parler_._  
_- _euh..d'accord je t'écoute_, ____**soufflais-je en lui souriant.**_  
- En priver s'il te plait, _**expliqua t-il en fixant Natsu.**_  
- Oh **_d'accord, _****____****soufflais-je en me retournant vers Natsu qui fronçais les sourcils, **Natsu je te rejoins chez toi.

- Hum.  
- Natsu, Luxus veut me parler et seulement a moi donc rentre s'il te plait.  
- Ok_. »_

_E__uh... C'est moi ou Natsu voulait pas me laisser seul avec Luxus et le regard qu'il lui a lancer. Je ne fis pas plus attention me préoccupant plus de Luxus qui m'attendez._

« Voilà, je t'écoute.  
_-_Lucy, accepterai tu d'aller au bal avec moi? _**m**____**e demanda t-il en souriant.**_  
- euh.._avec plaisir !_  
- Super, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?  
- non ça va aller merci, à demain !  
- ah d'accord, à demain Lucy ! »

_Je vais au bal avec Luxus! Qui l'aurais crus. J'avoue que j'aurais préférer y aller avec Nats... Non je dois pas penser a lui! Je dois l'oublier j'en ai marre de ses sentiments a sens unique..._

**Devant la maison de Natsu, 17h45  
**  
_Je suis maintenant devant la maison de Natsu attendant que quelqu'un digne m'ouvrir la porte. _

« Oh c'est toi ma petite Lucy! Bonjour et rentre_, ____**me sourit le père de Natsu.**_  
- Bonjour Igneel _!_  
- Bon vas-y monte Natsu t'attend dans sa chambre et n'oublie pas ! Faites pas trop de bruit vous deux, _**finit-il en me fessant un clin d'œil.**_  
_- Igneel arrête ! ____**m'écriais-je aussitôt rouge avant de filer au haut. **__»_

_Il me tuera un jour lui.. ah j'ai oublier de vous dire Igneel est enfaîte le père a Natsu. Bon passons je rentre dans la chambre et vois Natsu allonger sur son lit entrain de chanter avec ses écouteurs dans ces oreilles._

« We got the power  
I got the power  
Geu ape gulhaji ma neonneon  
Geureoji mara gogael deureora  
We got the power  
Geue matseo ssawo  
Cheonsaui eolgullo nal nallal

Chyeodaboji ma geojitmarida

Warning warning warning warning  
Warning warning warning warning  
Warning warning warning warning  
Warning warning warning warning »

_Cette chanson, c'est la notre a tout les deux, celle qu'on écoute tout le temps. Sans faire de bruit je m'installe a coter de lui en l'écoutant chanter avant de prendre un de ses écouteurs discrètement et de me mettre à chanter avec lui._

« Are you ready ?  
- Everybody say!  
- Hate you  
- One more say !  
- Hate you  
- Everybody say !  
- Hate you  
- One more say ! »

_On se regarde puis on se met à rire comme ça en écoutant la suite de la chanson. Après le petit moment de fou rire passer, je posa ma tête sur son torse. Pendant quelque minute ce fut un blanc énorme, puis il brisa le silence._

« Luce ?  
- oui ?  
- Il te voulais quoi Luxus?  
- Euh..bas il ma demander d'aller au bal avec lui.  
- Tu lui a répondu quoi? _**demanda t-il avec un regard sérieux que je ne connaissais pas vraiment.**_  
- Bas je lui est dis oui.  
- Et moi? _**demanda le rose en se redressant et fronçant les sourcils.**_  
- Quoi toi ?  
- Et moi t'en fais quoi? Tu me laisse, c'est ça?! _**s'écria t-il en élevant légèrement la voix.**_  
- Hein?! Comment ça? _**d**____**emandais-je en ne comprenant pas.**_  
- Comment ça on y vas tout les deux?! Toi t'y vas avec Lisanna alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça pour Luxus et moi ?!  
- Qui ta dis ça ?  
- Pas besoin que quelqu'un me le dis ou pas. Tes rester toute la journée avec elle, tu ma ignorée et t'es revenus me voir seulement quand elle est rentrer chez elle. Alors te fou pas de moi! _**m 'écriais-je à mon tour en fronçant les sourcils. **_  
- Mais je rêve! Tes jalouse ou quoi? Et n'exagère pas luce!  
- Moi jalouse? Mais tes complètement fou?! Et je n'exagère pas !  
- Tes jalouse juste parce que je reste un peu avec elle! donc ne ment pas ! _**rajouta t-il en se levant du lit montant ainsi le volume de sa voix.**_  
- Natsu arrête de délirer! Je suis pas jalouse! Tu sais quoi va voir "ta" Lisanna vu que tu t'aime tellement rester avec elle!**__****terminais-je énerver de ces propos insensé, même si une partie de moi savait qu'il disait vrai.**  
- Elle au moins elle me fais pas chier avec son caractère de merde ! »

D'abord surprise par sa réponse, je ne sus quoi dire, plus que vexer d'apprendre que pour lui je n'était qu'une fille chiante, mais ne voulant pas lui montrer que ceci l'avait blessé, elle décida de lui répondre.

« j'ai un caractère de merde ? Et je te fais chier ?  
**- **Oui avec tes putain de saute d'humeur! Et ta manie a me frapper pour un rien!  
- Pour rien ?! Mais tu te fou vraiment de moi là ! T'arrêterait de venir a l'improviste et passer par la fenêtre je te taperais pas !  
- Genre tout sa c'est ma faute?!  
**- **J'ai pas dis ça! Donc_ n-_  
- Genre c'est jamais de ta faute! Tes toujours la petite fille innocente et moi le mauvais garçon! _**me coupa t-il en serrant le poing. **_  
- Non mais arrête de dire des conneries! J'ai jamais dis que c'était pas ma faute donc t'excite pas comme ça !  
- Non mais avec toi c'est toujours pareil _!_  
- Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber.. Oublie moi, fais ta vie avec "ta" Lisanna. C'est bon je te ferais plus chier comme tu le dis si bien. Donc maintenant tu seras content t'auras plus a supporter mes "saute d'humeur" et tu seras enfin débarrasser de moi! C'est bien ce que tu veux! Hein?___**m'écriais-je en sentant mes larmes monter.**_  
- Cherche pas à te trouver des excuses ou je ne sais quoi ! Va voir ton Luxus et me saoul plus ! **__****conclut-il en me tournant le dos. ****»**

_Le faite qu'il me répond pas ne me plus guère. J'étais énerver, vexer et triste a la fois, larme aux yeux je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve pathétique même si c'était déjà le cas mais bon. Je partis en courant jusqu'à chez moi sans lui adresser un seul mot. Arriver chez moi, j'ouvris la porte en grand puis courus sans m'arrêter ni même en saluant mes parent et monta dans ma chambre en claquant la porte puis je m'effondra sur mon lit en pleure. Pourquoi? Pourquoi réagis t-il comme ça? C'est la première fois qu'on se parle aussi méchamment.. Pour lui je n'ai était qu'une fille qui le saouler et qu'il s'obliger a rester avec. Je lui fessait juste piter c'est ça. Il ne voulait pas de moi..Comment j'ai pus être aussi conne, croire qu'il m'aimerait ne serai se que en amie.. C'est sur cette penser là que je m'endormis en prononçant ce dernier mot __****** Natsu.. **__**. **_

**Maison Lucy, Samedi 10 juin, 18h30**

_Durant les deux jours suivent, Natsu et moi nous nous étions pas échanger un seul mot. On s'éviter lui rester avec Lisanna et moi avec la bande. La bande, elle fut plus que surpris de nous voir en froid, comme je l'ai dis un peu plus tôt c'est la première fois qu'on se dispute. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayer d'aller le voir mais a chaque fois Lisanna _

_arriver et l'emmener avec lui. Je crois bien qu'il ne me parleras plus jamais.. _

_Aujourd'hui nous somme Samedi 10 juin et il est dix-huit heure trente, voilà nous somme enfin au moment que toute les adolescentes attendes avec impatience __" Le Bal "__. Je dois être l'une des seule a être triste ce jour-là. Le pire c'est que j'ai tout, une robe magnifique, une belle coiffure, bien maquillé, un beau cavalier et mes amies. Mais il mes impossible d'être contente pour ça, et tout ça car il me manque. Lui qui me fessait sourire pour un rien, lui qui arriver a me sortir de mes gonds a tout moment, lui le garçons idiot, bagarreur et adorable a la fois, lui la personne le plus au monde celle dont je suis amoureuse et qui compte le plus pour moi. Oui lui, Natsu Dragnir, il me manque tellement, nos moment me manque, nos fou rire, rien que sa présence, son sourire, tout me manque. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard, j'ai tout gâcher, tout est finis a cause d'une seule dispute, a cause de cette jalousie et de ses sentiment a sens unique qui me hante. A cause de tout ça je les perdu et ça je ne peux le supporter. Je suis là dans mon salon attend mon cavalier pour partir au bal et le voir lui dansant dans les bras d'une autre et ça je ne peux rien y faire. Après quelque minute, Luxus arriva enfin. Il me regarda de haut en bas et me sortis un simple __** Tu es très belle **__ et me pris le bras pour m'emmener dans sa voiture qui nous conduira a ma soirer la plus triste de ma vie. Durant tout le trajet je ne dis pas un mot, arriver je _

_descendis doucement de la voiture et regarda de dehors la salle ou j'allais le voir dans ses bras a elle. _

_« _Lucy ça va?  
_- _bien sur que tout va bien, on va s'amuser se soir ! _**lui répondis-je en lui faisant un sourire.**_  
- Ouais on va bien s'amuser! **»**

_Arriver dans la salle, je fut émerveiller par la décoration plutôt simple mais très classe. Luxus me prit le bras et m'emmena donc vite vers notre petit groupe d'amis qui était entrain de parler tranquillement. A peine arriver devant eux, je me fis complimenter par toute les filles qui me disait Tu es vraiment magnifique ou de la part de notre chère Mirajane __** Tu vas en faire tomber plus d'un sous ton charme! **__ et de la part des garçons des __** Tu es très belle **__ ainsi que de la part de Loki __** Wahoo tu es très sexy Lucy et magnifique ton petit décolleter **__ . Ce petit commentaire lui valut un magnifique coup de point de Erza qui l'assomma vite fait. Tous ces compliments me fis rougir vite ce qui n'échappa pas a mira et qui en profita après pour continuer a m'embêter avec ça. Puis mon regard croisa le siens, lui qui n'avait pas dit un mot en me voyant arriver ni pendant que tout les autres me faisait des compliment. Lui, il n'a fais que me fixer jusqu'à que Lisanna le tire vers la piste de danse. Après sa toute la bande alla les rejoindra danser sauf moi, Luxus me l'avais proposer mais j'avais refuser poliment en prétextant avoir soif ce qui me sauva vus qu'il me crus. Sans rien dire, je me faufilais entre les personnes pour arriver enfin au bar. Arriver au bar je me servis un verre de ponche et le bus tranquillement en regardant mes amies danser et s'amuser. Au bout d'un moment je ne les vis plus, ils s'était tous disperser dans la salle pendant que moi je buvais dans mon coin pensif. J'étais assis dans un coin de la salle avec a ma main regardant dans le vide en essayant de l'oublier quand.. _

« Tu fais quoi ici toute seule? »

_Surprise je sursauta et je me retourna vite en lui lancent mon verre puis criant un petit « __ Ahh » __de peur qu'il arrêta en posant sa main sur ma bouche. _

« Luce crie pas c'est moi! Et maintenant je suis tout tremper...  
- N-Natsu ? Idiot tu ma fais peur ! _**m'écriais-je en lui tapotant sur la tête.**_  
- Aie luce _! ____**se frotte la tête.**_  
- Euh... désoler Natsu j'ai pas fait ex-prêt...___** soufflais-je en prenant une serviette pour lui essuyer sa tache.**__**  
**_- Euh.. Luce ..., _**souffla t-il en m'attrapant la main.**_ Laisse c'est rien_..._  
**- D**-d'accord, _**murmurais-je en reculant. **_Encore désoler euh..je vais te laisser_..._  
_- _ Luce pourquoi tu pars? _**me demanda t-il en m'attrapant le bras.**_  
- Tu le sais très bien,_** terminais-je en le fessant me lâcher.**_  
_- _Lucy... _**murmura t-il à son tour en me tirant dans ses bras chaud. **_»

_Sans rien dire il me prit dans ses bras, ce qui me surpris beaucoup mais en plus de ça il ma appeler __****** Lucy **__**.**__ Vous aller me dire que c'est mon prénom . Merci je sais ! Pour faire simple il ne ma jamais appelée Lucy , les seuls fois où l'avait fait c'est qu'il est sérieux. Et un Natsu sérieux c'est pas normal du tout! _

_« _Lucy je suis désolé de se que je tes dis... Je ne les penser pas. Tu ne me fais pas chier du tout , je tiens énormément à toi. J'ai dis sa juste car j'étais énerver a l'idée de te voir avec un autre que moi. Donc excuse moi pour tous que je tes dis, et redeviens ma Luce, celle qui me fait rire, celle qui me tape quand je fais une connerie, celle qui me remonte le morale juste avec son magnifique sourire, celle qui compte plus que tout pour moi, c'est elle qui me manque... _**finit-il en posant son regard dans le miens.**_ »

J_'écoutais tous qu'il me disait et j'étais vraiment surpris même étonnée. Je pensais vraiment que tous ce qu'il m'avait dit était vrai mais heureusement c'était juste sur le cou de la colère. Donc il serait..Jaloux?!Natsu Jaloux?! Impossible! Donc ce pourrais t-il qu'il.. _

« Tu ne veux plus me parler, j'ai compris... souffla t-il en lâchant baissant en même temps les yeux.  
- Natsu regarde moi, _**lui demandai-je en posant mes deux mains sur ces joues chaudes avant de rajouter,**_ Jamais je ne pourrais faire une chose pareille. Tu es le garçons en qui je peux avoir le plus confiance et celui dont je ne peux me séparer. Tu ma tellement manquer toi aussi...  
- Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis content ! J'ai crus que tu me reparlerais plus j'ai eu peur de te perdre.._. ____**finit-il en rougissant légèrement.**_  
- J'ai eu peur aussi de te perdre et moi aussi je t'aime.  
- Lucy tu n'as pas compris Je t'ai_-_  
**- **Si j'ai très bien compris et je te le répète, Je t'aime aussi Natsu Dragnir, _**le coupais-je aussitôt.**_ »

_Sans réfléchir, j'attrapais Natsu et le rapprocha de moi jusqu'à que nos deux lèvres se touche. Dès que mes lèvre touchèrent les siennes tout mon corps se mit a frissonner, ses lèvres si douce et chaude a la fois. Puis il m'attrapa par la taille et me serras contre lui en prolongent le baiser. J'en roulèrent mes bras autour de son cou pendant que lui demanda la permission d'accès a ma bouche en léchant doucement mes lèvres Sans attendre plus longtemps, j'entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue. Il pénétra doucement sa langue dans ma bouche a la recherche de la mienne puis quand nos langues se touchèrent enfin ce fut le commencement d'une longue danse _

_sensuelle entre nos deux langues. Natsu rompus le baiser a bout de souffle puis me regarda._

**« **Je t'aime Lucy.  
- Je t'aime Natsu. »

_Juste après ces derniers mots, nous nous ré embrassions plus passionnément puis après un petit moment a nous bécoter comme dirais certain. Nous somme retourner auprès des autres main dans la main, ceci ne dérangea personne au contraire certain on crier __ « __Enfin ! » __ou des __ « __Félicitation » __et aussi un__ «_Yes j'ai gagner___» __de Grey et un __ « __Merde » __de Loki. On appris juste après qu'il avait parier sur le temps qu'on aller mettre a se mettre ensemble. Ce parie leurs valus un magnifique coup de point de Erza. Puis la fête repris son cours et on s'amusa et dansa toute la nuit pour fêter notre dernière année de lycée et la mise en couple de Natsu et moi. Cette soirée a enfaîte été la plus belle de ma vie.._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
